cosmicpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 3D World
Cats galore! This game contains many references to the Super Mario Galaxy games. Its most defining feature is the fact that there is a little bell in this game called the Super Bell, or if it is completely enclosed, a Lucky Bell. What domesticated animal wears bells on their collars? Kitties!!!!!!!!!! It makes Mario a cat. There are seven Sprixie Princesses kidnapped instead of Peach. In fact, Peach is playable, along with Mario (duh!), Luigi, Toad, Rosalina (after beating World Star-2, Super Galaxy), and Captain Toad (only in special levels where he tracks down five Green Stars in every one). The colors of the Sprixies are Green (World 1), Yellow (World 2), Blue (World 3), Orange (World 4), Purple (World 5), Cyan (World 6), and Red (World Castle). The worlds are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Castle, Bowser, Star, Mushroom, Flower, and Crown. Plot '''Mario and friends are at the castle, watching the fireworks. Suddenly, they come across a Clear Pipe. It is at an angle. They fix it, and many items spray out. Then, a green Sprixie Princess emerges. Bowser appears, and kidnaps her. Peach attempts to save her, but falls in. The others join her, eager for another adventure - no matter what is in store for them. '''Levels World''' 1''' * Super Bell Hill * Koopa Troopa Cave * Chargin' Chuck Blockade * Mount Beanpole * Plessie's Plunging Falls * Switch Scramble Circus * Bowser's Highway Showdown (10 Green Stars needed) * Captain Toad Goes Forth World 2 * Conkdor Canyon * Puffprod Peaks (15 Green Stars needed) * Shadow-Play Alley * Really Rolling Hills * Big Galoomba Blockade * Double Cherry Pass * Bowser's Bullet Bill Brigade * Mystery House Melee * Sprixie House World 3 * Snowball Park * Chain-Link Charge (30 Green Stars needed) * Shifty Boo Mansion * Pretty Plaza Picnic * Magikoopa Blockade * Pipeline Lagoon * Mount Must Dash * Switchboard Falls * The Bullet Bill Express * A Banquet With Hisstocrat * Captain Toad Makes A Splash * Sprixie House World 4 * Ant Trooper Hill * Piranha Creeper Creek * Brolder Blockade * Beep Block Skyway * Big Bounce Byway * Spike's Lost City * Fire Bros Hideout #1 * Lava Rock Lair (50 Green Stars needed) * Mystery House Mad Dash * Sprixie House World 5 * Sunshine Seaside * Tricky Trapeze Theater * Backstreet Bustle (80 Green Stars needed) * Chargin' Chuck Blockade Is Back * Sprawling Savanna * Bob-Ombs Below * Cakewalk Flip * Searchlight Sneak * Fire Bros. Hideout #2 * The Golden Express * King Ka-Thunk's Castle * Captain Toad Plays Peek-A-Boo * Sprixie House World 6 * Fire Bros Hideout #3 * Clear Pipe Cruise * Spooky Seasick Wreck * Hands-On Hall (100 Green Stars needed) * Deep Jungle Drift * Prince Bully Blockade * Ty-Foo Flurries * Bullet Bill Base * Fuzzy Time Mine * Bowser's Bob-Omb Brigade * Motley Bossblob's Big Battle * Mystery House Throwdown * Sprixie House World Castle * Fort Fire Bros. * Switchblack Ruins * Red-Hot Run * Boiling Blue Bully Belt * Brolder Blockade Is Back * Prince Bully Blockade Is Back * Fire Bros. Hideout #4 * Trick Trap Tower * Rammerhead Reef * Simmering Lava Lake * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep (130 Green Stars needed) * Captain Toad Gets Thwomped * Sprixie House World Bowser * Spiky Spike Bridge * Plessie's Dune Downhill * Cookie Cogworks * The Bowser Express * Footlight Lane * Deepwater Dungeon * A Beam In The Dark * Grumblump Inferno * Motley Bossblob's Encore * Hisstocrat Returns * The Great Tower Of Bowser Land (FINAL BOSS!!!!!!!!)(170 Green Stars needed) * Mystery House Claw Climb * Sprixie House World Star (BONUS WORLD) * Rainbow Run * Super Galaxy * Rolling Ride Run * The Great Goal Pole * Super Block Land * Honeycomb Starway * Gargantuan Grotto * Peepa's Fog Bog * Cosmic Cannon Cluster * Captain Toad Makes A Spin * Sprixie House World Mushroom (BONUS WORLD) This world, along with World Flower, has only two original levels. It will be stated how the course is changed from its first appearance. * Night Falls On Really Rolling Hills - Complete Really Rolling Hills at night, with 30 seconds and + Clocks. * Spiky Mount Beanpole - Complete Mount Beanpole at dusk, with Spikes and Key Coins. * Deep-Black Jungle Drift - Complete Deep Jungle Drift at night. * Trouble In Shadow-Play Alley - Defeat all the enemies in 1:40, in the shadow section of Shadow-Play Alley, and with the Boomerang Flower. * Back To Hands-On Hall - Complete Hands-On Hall during the daytime, with new items and enemies. * Gigantic Seasick Wreck - Complete Gigantic Seasick Wreck, with Octoombas and Mega Mushrooms. * Broken Blue Bully Belt - Complete Boiling Blue Bully Belt, with most of the platforms gone. 240 Green Stars are needed. * Mystery House Brawl (ORIGINAL) World Flower * Switch Shock Circus - Complete Switch Scramble Circus, with Fizzlits. * Floating Fuzzy Time Mine - Complete Fuzzy Time Mine with water. * Piranha Creeper Creek After Dark - Complete Piranha Creeper Creek at night. * Faster Fort Fire Bros. - Complete Fort Fire Bros. with 0:30 and + Clocks. * Sprawling Savanna Rabbit Run - Complete Sprawling Savanna with the Rabbits having the Green Stars. * Shiftier Boo Mansion - Complete Shifty Boo Mansion, with black-and-white graphics and the exit hidden. * Pipeline Boom Lagoon - Complete Pipeline Lagoon, with Cannon Boxes. * Blast Block Skyway - Complete Beep Block Skyway, with the platforms switching in "double time". * Towering Sunshine Seaside - Complete Sunshine Seaside at dusk, with no Plessie, with Cannon Boxes, Fire Bros., and 1:40. * Honeycomb Skyway - Complete Honeycomb Starway in the daytime. * Spiky Spike Bridge Sneak - Complete Spiky Spike Bridge with Searchlights. * Boss Blitz (ORIGINAL) - Beat every boss in 8.3 minutes. World CROWN * Champion's Road (All Green Stars and Gold Flags and every character clearing every course needed) * Captain Toad's Fiery Finale (this course has a stamp) * Mystery House Marathon * Sprixie House Power-Ups * Boomerang Flower * Double Cherry * Fire Flower * Invincibility Leaf * Lucky Bell * Mega Mushroom * Super Bell * Super Leaf * Super Mushroom Characters * Sprixie Princesses * Sprixies * Lumas * Plessie * Rabbits * Big Rabbits * Toads Bosses (in order of appearance) * Bowser * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Hisstocrat * Boss Brolder * King Ka-Thunk * Prince Bully * Boom Boom * Motley Bossblob * Boss Brolder * Prince Bully * Bowser * Pom Pom * Gold Motley Bossblob * Queen Hisstocrat * Meowser (Cat Bowser) * King Ka-Thunk * Pom Pom * Boss Brolder * Boom Boom * Hisstocrats * Red Motley Bossblob